Valentine's Day Special!!
by Me love tea
Summary: Heh heh heh...you hvemy full permission to be very afraid...What happens when I have a party and invite the pilots?? This takes place after MCC. Ok? Enjoy! >:D


Disclaimer: MLT: Hehe, here's my holiday special...I'm gonna get beat up at school...^^;;;;  
Duo: ::: pops up::: That's for sure. Why do I have to be bashed again???  
MLT: Please stop popping up everywhere. And 'cause your just so easy to make fun of.  
Duo: *pouts* I hate you.  
MLT: *freakishly huge grin* I'm so glad.  
Duo: Ok, you're scaring me now...  
Quatre: ::pops up:: This a yaoii parody, isn't it?  
Duo: Oh, Good Shinigami! Not another one!  
Quatre: You really like making fun of that stuff...  
MLT: *even bigger grin*   
Wufei: WHERE IS THAT ONNA??!!! ::stomps over to MLT, with a sword, and points it at her::  
MLT: eep!   
Duo: What'd she do Wu-man? ::Wufei slices at him, he ducks but not fast enough to lose a 1/4" of his braid.::   
Wufei: You dishonored Nataku!  
MLT: How exactly would I go about that?! She-oh, wait...Your gundam?  
Wufei: Yes!! And say that name onna, and I'll run this through your throat!!  
MLT: Why do you think it was me?!  
Wufei: It says your name all over it! ::shoves photos in her face::  
MLT: Would I be that dumb?! Gimme those! ::snatches photos and tries to look at them::: Um, would you mind moving this? ::points at sword. He grumbles something, then drops it::  
Duo: Lemme see. ::peeks at photos:: Its pink and purple! With "MLT" all over it in red.  
Quatre: ::also looking at photos:: It clashes.  
MLT: Ew. I am so going to kill her. ::Pulls a 2x4 out of nowhere::   
Quatre: Who did it?  
Wufei: SHE DID!! ::points sword at MLT::  
MLT: ::hits him on the head with the 2x4:: *THWACK* Shut your crap trap! Find Heero, we find the culprit.  
Duo: Loa did it?  
MLT: No.  
Quatre: Katie then?  
MLT: Yup. 'Scuse me, now. ::Runs off holding 2x4 above her head, Wufei and Duo follow close behind, Quatre just sort of tags along.::  
Disclaimer [the real one!]: I don't own any of these animes but the 2x4's are mine. *Glare* No steal!!!  
  
  
  
  
Valentine Special:  
Stupid Cupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: I *really* don't like that title.   
MLT: Heh heh...*sweatdrop*   
Duo: Wu-man, you really have to watch where you're aiming. ::: re-braiding hair, now about 3" are missing::   
MLT: :::Putting band-aids on a couple of cuts on her cheek::: No kidding. ::she ends up with two band-aids on the same cheek:::  
Quatre: ::Nods, then continues bandaging arm there's a cut in the middle of his lower arm::   
Wufei: You were all in my way.   
Quatre: Changing subject… so, when's everyone else coming?  
MLT: I'll call Loa. *Dials number* Loa? Where are you? It's time for my party.  
Loa: I'm having so trouble persuading Heero.  
MLT: Umm, uh...Relena isn't here... ::A loud "Woohoo!" is heard at the other end:::  
Loa: Um, that certainly worked...gotta go! ::in a few seconds the doorbell rings.:::  
Quatre: ::grumbles something::  
MLT: ::answers door, its Loa and Heero, who is smiling.::  
Loa: M, what happened to you? ::points at band-aids::  
MLT: WUFEI DOESNT HAVE GOOD AIM!!!!  
Wufei: I DO SO, ONNA!!!  
Loa: Um...?  
MLT: Quatre got a cut on his arm, and Duo is missing 3" of his hair. All because Katie framed me. ::hands Loa pictures:: They locked her in the munchkin room. [AN: My house is pretty old (1950's) so there are these storage rooms that the doors are 2ft tall. They look so much like little rooms, hence the name.]  
Loa: She's going to kill 'em.  
MLT: Precisely why I didn't lock her in there.  
Loa: Ah. Is Rei coming?  
MLT: Later on I think...  
Loa: Trieze?  
MLT: *makes a face* Yes.  
*DOORBELL*  
MLT: ::answers door, the scientists are standing there. MLT points at Dr. S:: Haha! It's the professor of smells!!  
Loa: Um...meow? [AN: This part is hard to explain...]  
Duo: What are you talking about?  
Wufei: That's it, give me that. ::everyone notices MLT is holding a book that she wasn't before.::  
MLT: No! *Glare* mine!! ::Holds book tighter, he tries to pry it out of her hands:: Mineminemineminemine!!!   
Wufei: ::somehow manages to rip the book from her hands. It's titled "Chinese Folk Tales":: Thought so.  
MLT: *pouts* Meanie. But I hid my other fable books!! Bwhawhawhawhaw!!   
Loa: You seriously read *way* too much! [AN: Yes, its quite true...^^;;;;. As for the 'professor of smells' thing, read the Chinese fable 'The Professor of Smells'. The guy looks like Dr. S and his name is Chung. ^_^ Hehe]  
MLT: I see you brought your chocolate box. ::points at Heero. Loa and MLT laugh so hard they have to sit down. Duo looks at Heero funny and he just shrugs:: [AN: I'll explain this later.]  
Duo: Ah! Help! Help! ::head is bent backwards and something orange and white is hanging on to his braid::  
MLT: Leroy! ::picks him up happily:: [AN: Leroy is one of my cats, Sampson and Millie are the others]  
(soon everyone else arrives and Loa convinces MLT to light a fire in the fire pit in the back yard. [AN: I live in a township area] And Loa grabs a couple bags of marshmallows.)  
Quatre: Isn't it a little *early to be doing this? ::its still light out [around 4pm] and remember its February::  
MLT: ::voice is slightly muffled because of her coat:: You wanna try talking Loa in to going in?? Well, anyway, I'm going in. It's freezing out here. ::gets up and walks in to house. She hangs up here coat, then opens a munchinkin room.:: Hi, Katie. Sorry about stuffin' ya in here like this but Wfei was on a killing spree.  
Katie: Yeah, but I have anime! ::points at a tv where she's watching anime.::  
MLT: ::raises an eyebrow:: I see… ::someone knocks on the door. MLT says goodbye to Katie and shuts the door. She then opens the door leading outside. Heero is standing there with an odd look on his face::  
MLT: Um, Heero?  
Heero: *glomps her*  
MLT: AH!!! Loa! Loa, HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!   
Loa: I COULD USE SOME HELP TOO!!! ::Loa is running from Quatre, Wufei is chibi and has a golden bow with a quiver full of arrows with hearts on them. Trowa is knocked-out and Duo is running away from Wufei::  
MLT: Oh, my god...how did he get cupid's arrows?!!! ::runs away from Heero::  
*Doorbell*  
MLT: ::answers door, Rei walks in::  
Rei: Hi M, whats up?  
MLT: Wufei has cupid's arrows!! Run!!  
Rei: What are you talking about??  
Heero: *glomps MLT*  
MLT: *cries* What do you think I mean?? ::runs away again::  
Rei: Um...right...:::walks around looking for everyone else. Loa is leaning against the door leading to the laundry room, someone is pounding against it, and she's trying to hold it shut.:::  
Loa: Hi Rei...I'd be careful if I were you...  
Quatre: (From other side of the door.) Loa-chan, let me in! Please? (pounds on door)  
Rei: What happened?  
Loa: Wufei got his hands on cupids arrows. What do you think he did??  
MLT: *runs in breathing hard* You…gotta…help…m-me…  
Loa: Well, I don't see why your so freaked out. But just hide.  
MLT: *hides in a nearby cabinet*  
Heero: ::runs in:: Where's Tea-chan?  
Loa: In here, Heero. ::opens door, and he runs in. She shuts the door and locks it.::  
MLT: ::falls out of cabinet:: Thanks Loa!  
Rei: What did he call you?! Tea-chan?  
MLT: *shrugs*  
Duo: ::runs in and hides behind Rei:: Rei-chan! You gotta help me!  
Rei; Duo, what are you doing?   
Duo: Hiding from Wu-man.  
Rei: Jerk! :: a golden arrow flies by and hits duo, he gets a glazed look for a moment then glomps rei::  
Duo: Rei-chan!  
Rei: ugh! Cant….breath…  
Loa: ::yanks on Duo's braid he lets go of Rei and they lock him in the room with the others::  
MLT: This is getting frustrating. Oh! Maybe we should try and get Katie out!  
Rei: Out? Out from where?  
MLT: Don't ask…::they go to the munchkin room and open the doors. Katie falls out::  
Katie: Are they gone?  
MLT: Well…sorta…  
Katie: Wheres Heero?  
Loa: Don't open that door! They all got hit by cupids arrows and well…evilness.  
Katie: ::walks in to hallway where she is immediately glomped by Trowa. Quickly she runs away while Loa knocks Trowa out::  
::Quatre, Heero, and Duo finally break the door down. You know what will happen::  
Quatre: Loa-chan!  
Loa: *wah*!!!  
Heero: Hi Tea-chan! Why did you run away??  
MLT: *eyes narrow* Don't call me that! ::struggles to run away:: Lemme go!!  
Duo: Rei-chan!   
Rei: Trieze where are you??? Help!  
Trieze: ::appears like a superhero with a superhero type grin.:: Theres no need to fear! Lord Trieze is here!  
Loa: That was…quite disturbing…  
MLT: Yes…but…at…least…you…can…bre…ath…properly…I'm….gonna…suffocate…  
Rei: She has a point. Trieze-sama, help me!!  
MLT: *crying* How exactly do you reverse the effect of cupid's arrows?  
Loa: Vodka?   
Rei: Don't start that!  
MLT: I think you've got something there Loa. Check the freezer.  
Loa: Well, I would ::Pushing Quatre away by his face:: But I have a small problem here.  
Rei: Heh…::Has managed to get her hands on some scissors::  
MLT: This is seriously not funny! ::With the help of Rei, she locks heero in the nearest munchkin room.::  
Loa: He-ey what about meeee?  
MLT: ::whips two 2x4's and tosses one to Rei:: On three. 1…2…3! ::they both hit Quatre on the head at the same time. He passes out.::  
Loa: I suppose disguse ourselves, huh?  
Rei: Yay! I call Lady Une! ::puts her hair up::  
Loa: Ok…::styles her hair like Relena's::  
MLT: My hairs too short! ::Rei and Loa exchange evil grins then look at her:: No! No way! ::they drag her into the bathroom and a few muffled yells and large explosions later, she comes out with her hair dyed purplish-black and brushed over one side of her face.::  
Loa: Well, you look more like Hilda than Noin…oh well.  
Rei: Except for the eyepatch…::pulls one out of nowhere::: I'm getting the hang of this!   
MLT: Haha. ::faces stove while Loa sits down at the table and Rei just sort of…well, disappers.::  
Wufei: ::walks in. Loa quickly picks up a book to hide her face and when MLT sees her choice, she begins to bang her head on the nearby cabinet:::  
Wufei: Umm…Noin? ::remember he's chibi, and therefore does not have good eyesight::  
MLT: *THWACK* *THWACK* *THWACK* ::stops for a moment. Clears her throat and turns around:: Yes?  
Wufei: N-nothing…  
Rei: ::pops up with a gun aimed between Wufei's eyes:: Heh heh heh…  
Loa: ::drops book:: What are you doing? Can I help?? ::puppy eyes::  
Katie: ::appears out of nowhere:: Yes let us all help.  
Rei: Hey don't steal my job!  
Katie: ::pulls out fly swatter:: Lets smush this chibi-ish bug!  
MLT: You get the first shot, then…::opens cabinet to reveal a certain sword…::  
Wufei: Hey!   
Loa: M?  
MLT: One master thief at your service. ::takes a bow. Then picks up sword and points it at Wufei::: We'll gut him with his own sword! Oh, yes, and I took these from Trowa ::pulls out several throwing knives:: And this, ::pulls out a very gun:: from Quatre!  
Rei and Loa: NANI?!?!?!  
MLT: ::tosses the big gun to Loa who catches it, then falls through the floor. Rei and MLT peek down the hole and Loa's at the bottom of the celler still holding the gun::  
Loa: This thing weighs a ton!!  
MLT: Hmmm, 2.3 tons if I remember correctly…  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Rei: Well, nevermind that! We have some killing to do! ::eyes glaze for moment then go back to normal:: No! We must have peace! War! Peace! War! Peace! ::this continues, Loa and MLT exchange glances. Katie then whacks Rei on the head. She stops:::  
Rei: Thanks.  
Loa: ::climbs up back in to the kitchen.:: Did Wufei stick around to be killed?!  
Katie: Well, he is kinda a dumb ass. M. what are you smiling about? Did you kill him?   
MLT: Nah. ::twirls tranqulizer gun:: But, I made sure he stayed for the finale! *grins evily*  
  
Later…  
  
Heero: ::forces his way out of the munchikin room. He walks into the hallway where Trowa is passed out on the ground with Quatre curled up right next to him, with his head resting on Trowa's shoulder. Heero raises an eyebrow and walks quickly away, tripping over duo in the process, who, still sleeping glomps onto him.:: Duo! Duo wake up! ::struggles, but for some reason he cant get away.::  
Duo: *snore*  
Rei: ::walks in still looking like Lady Une, but her hairs messed up a little:: Heero, what exactly are you doing? Or do I not want to know?  
Heero: Duo wont let go of me!   
Rei: Oh! That's easily fixed! ::steps on Duo's face. He lets go of Heero but goes on sleeping::  
Duo: *snore*  
Heero: ::stands up:: So where's-  
::Yells are heard from outside and Wufei runs by, followed closely by Loa, Katie, and MLT, each time they run by they have different weapons.::  
Heero: ::watches for a few minutes, reaches for his gun but its not there.:: What the fuck! Wheres my gun??  
Rei: ::runs out the door. Soon she's seen running by with her own weapon.::  
Heero: ::grumbles then kicks Duo awake.::  
Duo: ::finally wakes up:: Ow! Ow! Stop it Heero!   
Heero: ::kicks him especially hard one last time. Then reluctantly walks over to Trowa and Quatre. Pokes Trowa with the toe of his sneaker. ::  
Trowa: ::yawns, sees Quatre. His eyes go really big:: Ah! What the hell! ::sits up really fast, Quatre's head slides off and cracks on the floor.::  
Quatre: Oow! ::Sits up rubbing head::: DAMN IT!!! ::the three other pilot look at him shocked::  
Trowa: Q-quatre??  
Quatre: What?   
Duo: Y-you just swore…  
Quatre: N-nani??! I *did* didn't I?! *waah!* Trowa! ::glomps onto him. Trowa loses his balance, tips over backwards and cracks his head on the floor. Quatre continues to sob.::  
Trowa: Quatre! Let go of me! ::trying to push him away::   
Quatre: ::is still sobbing:: I-I swore! *sniff* Y-you guys still like me right??  
Duo: Depends on your definition of "like"…  
MLT: ::walks in with a bloody sword. Notices Quatre and her eyes go rather wide::  
Quatre: Miss Noin! What are you doing here?  
MLT: I'm not Noin…I came in 'cause I have no depth perseption with this hairstyle…::walks towards the bathroom but ends up running into a wall instead of going through a door. She backs up, but then feels a tug on the cuff of her flares::  
Quatre: Miss Noin…::big tear-filled eyes.:: You still like me right?  
MLT: ::raises an eyebrow, turns and takes a step forward but falls flat on her face. Looks back and Quatre is still hanging on to the flare part.:: Do you mind?  
Duo: MLT, what is that? ::points at a certain slighty bloody kantana.::  
MLT: *sweatdrop* Umm, nothing… ::grabs sword and trims her pant leg so that the sliver at the end Quatre was hanging on to is gone. She then gets and runs toward the door, tripping and running into several more walls in the process. Coming back a few minuets later, the hairstyle hasn't changed much, but there is a narrow slit for her left eye.::  
Quatre: Miss Noin…::grabs pant leg::   
MLT: *SMACK* ::falls again. She turns around and hits Quatre with a baseball bat. He passes out again.::  
Trowa: Thank you!  
MLT: Now, If you'll excuse me. I have payback Wufei for his "little" joke. ::makes a disgusted face::  
Heero: What happened?  
MLT: You don't remember…? Actually its best you don't…::walks out the door. A paticulary loud shriek comes from outside and Wufei dashes inside and slams the door behind him. There are several sword cuts, a bullet in his shoulder, some oatmeal on his back and face,and red marks on his cheeks and forehead that look strangly as if someone had hit him with a fly swatter.::  
Wufei: T-they're crazy…  
Katie: ::appears with a Japanese table:: I'll teach you for tryin ta kill me! ::Smashes him with the table  
Wufei: *passes out*   
::the other three girls pop up, still with their hair styles.::  
Loa: Aww, there goes our fun…  
Rei: Hmm, pulls out tranquilizer gun and shoots Trowa. Quatre has just regain conciousness, and glomps onto Trowa again.::   
Wufei: ::Sits up and rubs head::  
Trowa: *giggles*   
H, W, D, M, K, L, and R: O.O;;;;;;;;;  
MLT: D-did he just…just…  
Loa: I think so…  
Katie: evil…very evil…  
Duo: Rei-chan…could I see that? ::take tranqulizer gun and looks at the contents.:: This is vodka…  
All (except T and Q) : NANI?!!!!!!!!  
Katie: Well, now we know what Trowas like when he's drunk…  
Loa: The question is…did we *want* to?  
All: iaiaiaiaiaiaiaia!!!! [I think that's how you spell "no"]  
MLT: ::pulls out three 2x4's the four girls first whap Wufei at the same time, then hit both Trowa and Quatre.:: So, where do we put the...um…them?  
  
There is much debating until its decided that the other pilots will leave, taking Wufei, Trowa and Quatre in a truck and dropping them off.  
  
MLT: Well, that's over with.  
Loa: That got a little scary…  
Rei: A *little*?!  
MLT: Well, St. Patty's day is coming up…and…  
Loa: Yah! More Wufei bashing!  
Katie: You didnt give him the sword back, right?  
MLT: ::shakes head:: No way.   
Katie: St. Patricks day! Here we come!  
All: *evil grins*  



End file.
